Arashi Zanders
Arashi Zanders is Ryouta Ishida's adopted brother from The Other World. He rarely is shown, and when he is, it usually means something is about to happen or he's checking in on the 3 girls in Nobuyuki Saito's house. When he shows up, he is always with his 2 friends from The Other World as well. Arashi's Past In Arashi's past life in the other world, he was a white wolf. Born to Zander Zanders of Lakiro's Wolf Tribe and Alexia Zanders of Mikari's Coyote Tribe, he took on his traits from his father. His father died 3 months before his birth during the 2000 Year War and his mother died giving birth to him. Being an orphan at birth, the lord of the wolves, Lakiro, took him in and raised him, making Arashi next in line for the throne if anything happens to Lakiro. When he turned 4, Arashi found a way into The Human World when he would eventually be adopted by Ryouta Ishida. Not much else is known about him. Appearance When he is a human, he still has wolf ears and a wolf tail, but he has long brown hair, is normally seen wearing a gray t-shirt with many bloodstains on it and blue jeans. His 7 Deadly Sins Sword, given to him for being a descendant of the wolf clan's head, is worn on his back in a large sheath. He won't wear any shoes or socks as it makes him feel more in nature with his life. Arashi's Death He duels against Disaster Proclamation and loses the duel. This causes his body to freeze in shock and he is then shot in the head. Arashi in Season 3 10 years after the events of Season 2, Arashi is mentioned as a part of Violetta's past as a yokai spirit she had met 4 years before Season 3 (6 years after Season 2). Violetta was the only one that could see Arashi and he was glad. Violetta reminded Arashi of Dgem Kakizaki by her looks, though he didn't tell her this. Arashi is then killed off again by a group of bandits since his human strength isn't what it used to be. Relations with Others Arashi doesn't have many relations with other people, but he does have some. Ryouta Ishida: His older brother by adoption. Shizuka: One of the 4 girls Arashi entrusted Ryouta to look out for. He has given her the task to watch a musicbox that has the ability to revive anyone using the melody it plays. Sakura: Another one of the girls. When Sakura used the musicbox to revive everyone, this sparked off Arashi's temper and had led to a big conflict between the two. She seems to have some sort of strange connection to Arashi, though this hasn't been fully revealed yet. Hana: Another one of the girls. Though not much is known about Hana and Arashi, Hana is always relying on Arashi for research material about numerous things which he allows her to do so. Rina: The other girl. She also seems to have some sort of strange connection to Arashi, though this hasn't been fully revealed yet. Kurojimaru Imahisa: Arashi's most trusted friend, Kurojimaru is the one who told Arashi of his previous past life. He is the descendant of Lakira's foxes and wields the 7 Deadly Sins Scythe. Melancholy Suzumiya: What seemed like a weird rip-off of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Melancholy is the other friend of Arashi's. She is the descendant of Mikari's coyotes and wields the 7 Deadly Sins Pickax. Jranes: Arashi's duel spirit. Jranes is so important to Arashi that Jranes resides in the back of Arashi's mind instead of in the Millenium Shard, in case the Shard were to go missing or be stolen. Dgem Kakizaki: A girl Arashi met around the age of 12. She became so attached to Arashi and declared him her rival. Kaoru Takeda: Kaoru had nothing to do with Arashi until the two were forced to play Altro's game. Arashi gave Kaoru some of his blood and the two became bonded. Now Kaoru can travel back in forth between The Human World and The Other World without penalties. Violetta Bertinelli: A girl who met him in Japan 6 years after the events of Season 2. Arashi had been reborn as a Yokai after the final battle with the Grand Masters and met Violetta, who reminded him so much of Dgem Kakizaki. The two grow a strong bond until Arashi is killed off again by a group of bandits. Rintaro Sakakibara: Thanks to his big temper, Arashi is constantly getting into random arguments with Rintaro in Destined Wings. When Rintaro asks Arashi for sword training, Arashi reluctantly accepts, though Arashi doesn't know the first thing about training someone, let alone someone who's left-handed. The two get closer and become like brothers to each other. They both stay in Rintaro's room since Joel usually just lies on the floor from being high all the time. Rintaro is always begging Arashi never to leave him, but Arashi says he must or he'll go on a rampage. Lakiro: Lakiro is Arashi's lord in The Other World. In the Grand Masters arc, Lakiro saves Arashi from being shot by Disaster Proclamation. In Destined Wings, the two are always traveling with Rintaro and speaking in the Ancient Language. When Lakiro is killed in Destined Wings, Arashi now become the new head of the Wolf Tribe and starts his reign as Lord. Conner "Anubis" Atemu: Conner and Arashi are always hating on each other in Destined Wings, but in a joking way. Arashi always calls Conner "Queerbate" to which Conner comes up with the comeback of "Anger Management". Though the two are always fighting, they both work well together when it comes to keeping Rintaro safe. Alicia Dufort: Arashi comes to fall in love with Alicia in Destined Wings. However, Alicia is falling for Rintaro so he never gets to confess to her. When Alicia is killed, Arashi goes into a big depression and leaves to stay in the other world until his pain is eased. Arashi can never forget Alicia, no matter how much he tries and still loves her. Genryomaru: Arashi and Genryomaru are on a strong hate level with each other in Destined Wings. Everytime that Genryomaru shows up, Arashi always has his sword right ready when Rintaro will give him an order to kill him, yet he never receives this order. When Genryomaru is killed off, Arashi buries his body somewhere in the middle of New Mexico. Millenium Shard The Millenium Shard is like a golden seashell that's round. It has the ability of the holder to be able to sense the duel spirits within cards. This was likely brought on thanks to Arashi's strong connection with his Spirit Monster, Serpent Night Dragon. Deck Arashi's deck is known as the Reviving Beast Swarm Synchro deck. He uses cards that discard cards from his hand or deck to the graveyard and then revives them using rebirth cards. His deck is filled with beast types which swarm themselves and more thanks to the revival cards. This allows for great Synchro Summoning for his Beast Synchro Monsters and for his Signer Dragon, Green Malice Dragon. Trivia *Arashi has at least been mentioned in the First Series, Second Series, Third Series, Destined Wings, and Kazumaru's Past. *Arashi comes back as a yokai six years after he was killed off by Disaster Proclamation. *Arashi becomes the Hybrid Monster "Bright Blossoms-Death Butterfly" when he dies again. *Even though he is mostly seen as a Hybrid, Arashi can shift into both a plain human and a plain wolf. *Arashi is the character that represents YoruNight000 in the First and Second Series. *Arashi and Kazumaru both use Wind-Powered Swords. Kazumaru is the character that represents YoruNight000 in the Third Series. *Both Arashi and Kazumaru share YoruNight000's favorite card, Serpent Night Dragon. *In the movie Kazumaru's Past, it is revealed that Arashi was one of Kazumaru's extermination targets. However, he is killed off by Disaster Proclamation before Kazumaru could kill him. *In both Destined Wings and the Second Series, Arashi becomes the Wolf God not long before getting killed himself. *In both Destined Wings and the Second Series, Arashi gets killed by being shot in the back of the head.